Be Brave
by originalcroissant26
Summary: Petra memberikan Rivaille sebuah amplop. Amplop berwarna putih dengan stiker berbentuk hati di bagian tengahnya. Tentu saja Rivaille mengerti surat apa itu.. "Aku terima." ujarnya. Petra pun langsung bahagia mendengar jawaban darinya. Namun, keesokan harinya perkataan Rivaille sukses membuat Petra menangis./APDET/
1. Chapter 1

**Be Brave**

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

"Kapan akan kau berikan surat itu?" seseorang tiba-tiba datang menepuk pundak gadis berambut _oranye_ yang sedang berdiri di depan lokernya.

"Hanji, kau mengagetkanku." protesnya.

"Eheh. Habisnya kau sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam disitu." ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Gadis di hadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _maklum_.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apanya yang bagaimana?" bertanya balik.

"Surat itu, Petra." ia menunjuk sebuah amplop yang sedang digenggam pemiliknya, "Kapan?"

"Entahlah, Hanji. Aku kurang yakin akan memberikan ini padanya." ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Heh? Kenapa begitu? Kau ini malu, ya?" ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ekspresi temannya itu.

"Aku.. Um, aku- _takut_." sengaja mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimat.

"Takut? Takut apa?" kening Hanji berkerut, "Oh, kau takut dengan wajah datar dan mata kelamnya itu ya? HAHAHAH..." Hanji langsung terbahak keras,—yang langsung mendapat sikutan keras di pinggang dari Petra _. Malu diperhatikan orang-orang sekitar._

"Ahahah.. Tapi kau tetap saja menyukainya, Petra." ujarnya lagi seraya menahan agar tidak terbahak seperti tadi. Antara malu diperhatikan dan tidak mau disikut lagi, juga menjaga perasaan teman dekatnya ini _. Atau satu-satunya yang bertahan menjadi temannya?_

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu, Hanji." wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Eh? Lalu apa?" tawa yang sempat tertahan langsung menghilang.

"Tentu saja," ia menatap kedua mata terbingkai Hanji, "Aku- takut _ditolak._ " kemudian menunduk lagi.

Mengerti perasaan temannya, ia langsung menepuk kedua bahu Petra. "Berikan saja, agar dia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya."

"Kalau ditolak?" kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Tak apa, percayalah. Yang terpenting, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu." jelasnya.

"Aku juga takut bila aku nantinya malah patah hati. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, Hanji."

"Sshh.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Setidaknya kau tahu jawaban darinya." menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan, "Kau pasti penasaran jawabannya, kan? Ya kan?" wajahnya makin mendekat.

"E-ehh.." ia mendorong wajah Hanji agar menjauh, "Tentu saja aku penasaran."

Hanji langsung menjentikkan jarinya, "Jadi, tunggu apalagi?"

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan memberikan surat ini padanya." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"He? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanyanya heran.

Petra hanya menghela napas menghadapi temannya ini, "Dia pasti sudah pulang, Hanji."

Hanji langsung menolehkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, _sudah sepi._

"See? Tinggal kita berdua disini." ujarnya lagi, yang langsung disambut cengiran Hanji.

"Jadi?"

"Eh? Apalagi?" Petra bingung.

"Boleh kulihat surat itu?" tanyanya dengan cengiran yang masih setia pada wajahnya.

"EHH?! Tentu- tentu saja tidak boleh." Petra langsung menjauhkan surat di genggamannya dari tangan _nakal_ Hanji.

"Ayolah, aku kan temanmuu.." rengek Hanji dengan tangan yang masih terjulur berusaha mengambil.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh." Petra menegaskan dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar agar surat itu aman bersamanya.

Tentu saja Hanji tanpa aba-aba langsung menyusul dari belakang. _Tak mau tertinggal._

"Petra, tunjukkan padaku.."

"Tidak akan."

"Sedikiitt.. saja."

"Tetap tidak."

"Kalau begitu, sedikiiiiiiitt saja."

"Tidak ya tidak."

"Petraaaaa.. ayolah."

"Tidak."

Dan kejar-kejaran itu masih berlanjut selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Tentu saja dengan rengekan serta penegasan Petra yang masih bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah.**

Dua orang gadis sedang mengendap-endap dibalik salah satu loker yang terletak paling ujung. Kedua mata mereka fokus memperhatikan seorang pemuda disana. Sesekali melirik sekitar, memastikan mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Sshh, pelankan suara langkahmu."

"Tunggu, haruskah kita diam-diam begini?"

"Eh? Harus tidak, ya?" bertanya balik seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya untuk apa sih?" masih bertanya, "Dan lagi, untuk apa teropong itu?"

"Eh? Aku pun tak tahu." mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Menurutmu untuk apa, Petra?"

Petra langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Hey, lihat. Dia sudah mau pergi." menunjuk ke arah sosok tadi yang mulai berjalan, "Eh?! Dia ke arah kita!" ujarnya heboh dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ langsung mendorong Petra ke arah sosok tersebut.

Petra yang limbung tak mampu menahan berat badannya langsung saja jatuh terduduk,

 _tepat di hadapan sosok itu._

Petra langsung terbelalak menatap sepatu hitam _kinclong_ di hadapannya, kepalanya mendongak, dan kedua mata mereka langsung bertemu.

Seakan terkunci, Petra langsung mematung. Masih dengan posisinya tadi.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau terus begitu?" suara _baritone_ terdengar.

 _Diam._ Petra masih mematung menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa kakimu bermasalah?"

 _Hening._ Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Ck. Merepotkan." mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya,—hendak membantu.

Petra mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, memandangi telapak tangan yang terbuka tepat di depan wajahnya, kemudian menyambut uluran tersebut. Sosok itu pun langsung menariknya agar dapat berdiri.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Kau ceroboh, ya." ujarnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

 _'Heehh? Kenapa aku dibilang ceroboh? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa dirinya didorong oleh,_

 _EH?! Mana Hanji?!'_ Petra langsung panik, ia melirik sosok tadi yang belum terlalu jauh.

"T-TUNGGU! Tunggu, Rivaille!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Kau memanggilku?" ia berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat _tadi_ setelah yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan?" langkahnya makin mendekat.

 _Hening sebentar._

"Ah, itu. Aku.. T-tentu saja bisa." ujarnya gagap seketika.

"Hm?" menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku.." ia menggenggam surat yang berada di dalam saku kanannya, "Aku mau memberikanmu ini." lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke hadapan sosok yang dipanggilnya Rivaille tadi.

 _Amplop berwarna putih dengan stiker berbentuk hati di bagian tengahnya._

 _Tentu saja Rivaille mengerti surat apa itu._

Tanpa menunggu lama, diambilnya amplop tersebut dan langsung membukanya, ia membaca isinya,— _t_ _entu saja dalam hati._

' _Aku menyukaimu.'_

 _Hanya itu._

Rivaille _cengo_ seketika. Gadis di depannya ini yang notabene masih satu angkatan dengannya menuliskan 'hanya' dua kata tersebut dalam sebuah kertas besar seukuran _portofolio_?

Well- ia tak habis pikir.

"Jadi, kau hanya sekedar memberi tahuku atau," jeda sebentar, "Secara tidak langsung _menembak_ ku?"

Petra terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaannya,

"Dua-duanya." ia berujar seraya mengangguk meyakinkan.

Sedetik kemudian _,_ Petra merutuki dirinya yang begitu _pede_ mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau baru saja menyukaiku dan langsung menembakku, begitu?"

"Um, soal itu.. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita sekelas di kelas satu." jelasnya. Dan kemajuan baginya, gagapnya sudah hilang.

"Hm." melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop lagi, "Kalau begitu.."

Petra menatapnya takut-takut, dan-

 _penuh harap._

"Aku terima." lanjutnya.

Kedua mata Petra melebar, seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, "Sungguh?"

"Menurutmu aku sungguhan atau tidak?" ujarnya enteng.

"A.. Arigatou, Rivaille!" mata Petra berbinar.

"Hm." tanpa Petra sadari, Rivaille tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Catat. Rivaille_ _tersenyum_ _melihatnya._

"Kalau begitu, aku.." menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Aku pergi dulu, Rivaille."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Levi." ujarnya, yang langsung disambut rona merah di kedua pipi Petra.

"Baiklah, Levi. Aku, aku pulang dulu.." ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, mulai menjauh.

 _Well, dia berjalan mundur seterusnya._

Senyum Rivaille masih tetap di tempatnya, sementara manik hitamnya terus memperhatikan Petra sampai akhirnya ia menghilang di pintu keluar.

' _Aku pun juga harus pulang.'_ gumamnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Mana Petra? Mana Rivaille?" Hanji celingukan melihat ruangan tadi sudah kosong.

"HEHH?! Jangan bilang mereka pulang bersama sementara aku ditinggal sendirian disini." gerutunya kesal.

 _Memang benar, Hanji._

 _Setengah benar._

Akhirnya, daripada harus berlama-lama sendirian di tempat itu ia pun memilih langsung pulang,

dengan _membawa_ kekesalannya.

Pulang dengan kesal, sendiri di sepanjang perjalanan, pula.

Nasibnya buruk sekali hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Petra baru saja tiba di gerbang pintu sekolah, ia berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Ia memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

 _Bahagia sekali, rupanya._

Melewati taman, ia melirik ke arah Rivaille dan kawan-kawannya yang memang sudah biasa _nongkrong_ disitu. Ia berharap dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dicarinya.

"Hey, lihat. Gadis itu tersenyum dan terus melihat ke arah kita."

"Mana?"

"Itu, disana."

"Coba lihat."

"Bukannya itu Petra Ral dari kelas A?"

"Benarkah?"

Samar-samar Petra dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Walau tidak terlalu jelas.

Yang ia tahu, sosok yang dicarinya itu tidak ikut berkomentar apa-apa.

"Dia manis juga."

" _Kawaii._ "

"Dia memang bintang sekolah, kan?"

"Cantik."

"Rambutnya pasti halus sekali."

Dan beragam komentar lain, ditambah celetukan sana-sini.

"Hey, Rivaille. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu. Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau tidak mau menembaknya? Siapa tahu kau diterima." goda salah satu temannya.

Langsung disambut gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Biasa saja menurutku. Menembaknya? Untuk apa?"

Teman-temannya tertawa lebih keras.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa saja menembak dan mendapatkannya lebih dulu. Kau yakin, Rivaille?"

"Ck. Terserah kau. Aku tak peduli." ujarnya.

"Kau nanti menyesal, Levi-kun.." masih sibuk menggoda.

Rivaille langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ nya.

Teman-temannya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

 **Deg.** Petra mendengar jelas percakapan itu. Ia mendengar jelas, ia tahu apa yang dikatakan mereka.

Ya, ia tahu. Ia dengar semuanya.

Tanpa sadar penglihatannya mulai buram, mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan taman itu, melewati koridor, menghiraukan murid-murid lain yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya.

 **DUGH-**

Ia menabrak seseorang yang kini di hadapannya.

"Petra, kenapa kemarin sore kau meninggalkanku?" suara seseorang yang familiar,

Ia hanya menatapnya sebentar, "Permisi, aku mau lewat."

"Petra, kau.." ditariknya lengan gadis tersebut,

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia tak menghiraukan, ia lanjut berlari menaiki tangga seraya menghapus air matanya yang tumpah.

"Petra!" suara tadi memanggil lebih keras.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Apalagi ini x'D**

 **Gatau kenapa, ada ide yang mampir, padahal saya ga open house /hush/.**

 **Ide ini dadakan, jadi maap kalo berantakan(?) plus, mungkin alurnya kecepetan. Saya emang bukan ahlinya cerita panjang :3**

 **Oke,**

 **Mind to review? Kritik dan saran saya terima :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder what would happen if you_

 _say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, i wanna see you be brave_

 _with what you want to say._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Be Brave**

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

"Begitulah, _Hanji_.." masih terisak-isak setelah bercerita, menceritakan semuanya. _Kejadian tadi pagi_.

"Kau yakin dia berkata begitu, Petra?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan tisu.

Petra mengambil tisu yang diberikan, "Aku yakin, Hanji. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Ah iya, berarti kalian sudah jadian dan resmi berpacaran, kan? Kalau begitu, selamat!" Hanji berujar dengan heboh seraya menyalami Petra, berusaha membuatnya lupa kejadian tadi pagi,

 _walau sepertinya salah_.

Petra melepaskan tangan Hanji yang menyalaminya dengan erat. Selain sakit, ia membantah ucapan Hanji. "Aku tidak yakin kami benar-benar berpacaran."

"He?! Bagaimana mungkin? Dia kan sudah mengatakan bahwa dia menerimamu!" ujar Hanji langsung berapi-api.

Petra yang galau makin galau menghadapi temannya yang tidak mengerti-mengerti juga. "Karena dia berkata begitu tadi pagi, Hanji."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan status pacaran kalian?" Hanji masih bingung.

Tidak tahan untuk tidak melemparkan kotak tisu di hadapannya ke arah Hanji, akhirnya Petra benar-benar melakukannya.

 **DUAGH!**

"Aw, ittai!" Hanji mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Kenapa kau melemparkannya padaku, Petra? Aku tahu kau sedih, mungkin juga marah, tapi jangan begitu. Jangan melampiaskannya padaku." meringis seraya membuat pertahanan, ancang-ancang jika Petra tiba-tiba saja melemparkan meja dan kursi padanya. ' _Mungkin saja_ ' pikirnya.

"Benar, aku memang marah. Marah karenamu, Hanji!" Petra tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan melampiaskannya padaku. Kenapa kau mengkambing hitamkan aku, Petra. Teganyaa~" ia mulai merengek.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengkambing hitamkan dirimu, kau memang alasan mengapa aku marah, Hanji!" Petra mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Merasa tidak tahan lebih lama lagi, Petra pun memutuskan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Hanji seorang diri dengan kebingunganya.

 _Kelas sudah berakhir sedari tadi, murid-murid lain pun sudah lama meninggalkan kelas_.

 _Benar-benar hanya Hanji seorang diri, eh?_

"HEEEHH.. ADA APA DENGANNYAAA?" Hanji berteriak lalu segera menyusul Petra, yang tentu saja sudah jauh, —memang sengaja menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel di atas meja kecil disamping kasur berdering cukup keras. Berhasil membangunkan pemiliknya yang sudah tertidur lelap sekitar 2 jam.

"Hehh.. Siapa pula yang menelfon malam-malam begini?" ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali, melihat layar handphonenya. "Nomor siapa ini? Kuangkat tidak, ya? Bagaimana kalau nomor tak dikenal ini adalah seorang penculik yang ingin menculikku malam ini, atau jangan-jangan saat ini juga? Atau dia mau merampok harta seorang siswi SMA?! Oh tidak, bagaimana ini?!"

Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang 'menurutnya' cemerlang.

"Polisi! Iya, aku harus menelfon polisi terlebih dahulu, kemudian aku menjawab telefon ini." ia mematut-matut bangga dengan pemikirannya itu,

"Tunggu, bagaimana caranya aku menelfon jika ada panggilan masuk?" ia berpikir lagi,

"Ah, iya! Aku jawab telfon ini baru kemudian menelfon polisi."

Dilihatnya ponsel dalam genggamannya itu, —masih terus berdering—, _sang penelfon benar-benar menunggu, rupanya_.

Akhirnya, ditekannya tombol hijau.

 _"Moshi moshi_? Dengan siapa gadis cantik ini berbicara?"

Jeda sejenak.

"HEEEHHH?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENDAPATKAN NOMORKU? JAWAB!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Petra membuka loker miliknya, hendak meletakkan kembali bukunya. Tiba-tiba saja, sepucuk kertas jatuh tepat di atas sepatunya.

"Apa ini?" dibukanya lipatan kertas itu.

'Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di halaman belakang.'

"Eh? Tidak mencantumkan nama?" ia membolak-balikkan kertas tersebut, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari siapa surat dalam genggamannya.

Menghela napas sebentar, "Baiklah." ia melangkah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sepulang sekolah.**

Sesuai dengan perintah surat tersebut, Petra mendatangi tempat yang dimaksud. Tempat ini benar-benar sepi, apalagi sepulang sekolah, tak ada siswa yang berpikiran untuk menyempatkan diri mereka sebentar untuk kesini. Padahal, tempat ini cukup nyaman.

Petra melirik sekitar, mencari kehadiran seseorang yang kemungkinan besar adalah 'si pengirim surat'.

Sembari menunggu, ia duduk bersandar di pohon besar, sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ia yakin, lebih lama lagi, bisa saja ia jatuh tertidur.

"Kau datang rupanya."

Petra langsung membuka matanya, tanpa sadar ia membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi, kau..?"

"Benar, aku yang mengirimkannya."

"Kau.. Untuk- untuk apa?" Petra mulai menjaga jarak.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya, Petra."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku- _Aku tidak mengerti._ "

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuatmu begini. Maafkan aku jika," ia terdiam.

Petra menatap wajahnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku jika.. _Aku terlambat menyadarinya."_

Petra hanya diam.

"Sekarang juga aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskannya padamu." manik gelapnya bertemu manik cerah Petra. Ia menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu apa, Rivaille?" Petra mulai bersuara.

"Aku-" mendengar suara Petra membuatnya seakan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, "Memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku belum mengenal dirimu sepenuhnya, aku bahkan tak tahu kalau hatimu begitu rapuh," tangannya menggenggam tangan Petra "Aku sekarang tahu, dan sebelum terlambat, kuharap kau mau memaafkan perkataanku yang telah menghancurkan hatimu."

Mata Petra semakin melebar, "Kau.. Kau tahu darimana?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku mengetahuinya, yang terpenting, aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu. Aku.. _Benar-benar minta maaf._ "

"Aku- aku tidak mengerti." genggaman tangannya ia lepas, "Setelah perkataanmu menyakitiku, kau dengan mudahnya langsung memohon maaf padaku? Aku tidak mengerti, Rivaille.. _aku tidak mengerti-_ " air mata mulai mengalir. _Ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit ini sebelumnya, ini pertama kali, sungguh._

"Aku.. aku menyesal telah sampai sejauh ini, dari awal aku sudah takut. Aku takut jatuh cinta, aku takut merasakan sakit ini. Aku selalu takut rasa ini datang. Aku- aku menyesal jatuh cinta padamu, Rivaille." ia terisak, air matanya semakin deras.

Jemari Rivaille terjulur menghapusnya, namun Petra menepisnya. "Kenapa kau tega? Apa kau mempermainkanku? Tidak sadarkah kau telah menyakiti perasa-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya terkunci.

Terkunci sebuah ciuman lembut.

Ciuman lembut yang begitu singkat.

"Sshh- Jangan kau lanjutkan, tidakkah kau tahu? Hatiku pun sakit, sakit mendengarmu bicara begitu."

Petra terdiam, ia menghapus air matanya. " _Apa maksudmu?_ " tanyanya lirih.

"Dengarkan aku, Petra. Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu, aku janji. Aku akan mengatakan semua agar jelas bagimu. Kau mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Petra.

"Dari awal aku memang benar-benar menerimamu, setelah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku, tidak ada sedikit pun niatanku untuk mempermainkanmu atau menyakitimu, tidak sama sekali. Jika kau menyukaiku dari kelas satu, aku bahkan menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau tahu? Sakit sekali melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Hatiku seakan teriris. Apalagi kau mengatakan menyesal jatuh cinta padaku, sungguh, katakan padaku kau tidak serius akan hal itu, Petra."

Petra menggeleng, "Tapi kau.. Kau bilang pada temanmu bahwa kau tidak tertarik padaku, _kan_?"

"Itu.." ia menghela napas sebentar, "Karena aku belum mengatakan pada mereka seperti apa hubunganku denganmu. Jujur, _aku malu mengatakan pada mereka._ Ini, ini pertama kalinya. Dan lagi, aku memang payah dalam urusan ini Petra. Kau.. kau salah paham dengan perkataanku, meski kuakui, memang benar aku mengatakannya begitu saja. Tak terpikir olehku bahwa itu semua akan menyakitimu, menyakiti perasaan gadis yang kucintai."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jadi? Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Um- tentu saja. Aku juga minta maaf dengan begitu naifnya aku mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, tidak memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku begitu cengeng menghadapi semua ini. Maaf aku memang-"

"Sshh.. Sudahlah, bagaimanapun dirimu, itulah kau, gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta," ia mengelus pipinya, membuat gadis itu merona, "untuk pertama kalinya."

Petra tersenyum mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya. "Arigatou, Rivaille."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Levi?" ia mengelus rambut halus Petra.

"Um. Hontouni arigatou, Levi."

Mereka saling berpelukan erat, cukup lama. Kemudian saling menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata satu sama lain.

"Bisakah kita pulang bersama?" Levi menjulurkan tangannya, langsung disambut oleh tangan Petra.

"Ne, Levi. Mari kita pulang."

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan saling menggenggam tangan.

Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE~**

"Hahahah.. Kau itu payah sekali, ya? Hanji terbahak di hadapan Rivaille.

"Ck. Jauh-jauh memanggilku hanya untuk mengolok-olokku? _Damn_. Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku."

"Heh? Soal itu- tentu saja aku menagih sesuatu darimu, Levi." Hanji menunjuk tepat di wajah Rivaille.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan seenaknya memanggilku Levi."

"Maa-maa~" ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tak peduli, yang terpenting kau harus memberikanku sesuatu sebagai imbalan. Itu semua tidak gratis, kau tahu?"

"Hn. Baiklah, tapi aku tidak memberimu banyak. Lagipula, kertas yang kau berikan padaku tidak ada gunanya. Mana mungkin 3 lembar kertas itu aku hafalkan mati-matian untuk kubicarakan pada Petra, isinya saja jauh melenceng dari percakapan kami."

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak berguna? Hey! Ada banyak yang kau gunakan dari situ. Aku paling ingat satu, 'Aku memang payah dalam urusan ini, Petra' begitu, kan? Seenaknya saja kau bilang itu tidak berguna, cih." Hanji menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Rivaille tak percaya.

"Kau ini.. Memangnya kalian tidak sadar ya? Aku terus memantau kalian dari belakang pohon itu."

"Kau.. Kau melihat semuanya?" wajah Rivaille merah padam, mengingat ia sempat berciuman dengan Petra dan ternyata- Itu dilihat oleh Hanji? _Holy shit. Itu memalukan._

 _Well, tanpa ia ketahui, Hanji baru terbangun dan mendengar percakapan mereka di bagian akhir. Sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa sebelumnya.  
_

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan tadi itu. Yang jelas, aku hanya meminta 3 porsi es krim titan ukuran jumbo! Maksimal besok kau harus memberikannya padaku. Ingat, Levi. Bonus big poster smiling titan yang baru saja diterbitkan, sebagai ganti jam tidurku yang terganggu olehmu."

"Ck. Baiklah." mengiyakan saja, tidak mau terlibat lagi dengan maniak titan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **Aneh ini aneh D'x**

 **maapkan saya kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan.. QAQ**

 **Ah ya, jadi fic ini terinspirasi waktu dengerin lagu Brave, eheh :D anggep aja penggalan lirik itu buat si Rivaille yang emg ga berani soal cintanya ke Petra, gitulah intinya. Garis besarnya disitu soalnya :3 /apasi/**

 **Btw, makasih buat semua reader fic abal-abal ini *hug* terutama yang udah nyempetin review, juga yang udah nekan tombol fav sm follow :') Itu semua jadi penyemangat saya buat lanjutin fic ini.. :)**

 **Mind to review? Kritik dan saran sangat berpengaruh untuk cerita saya di lain waktu ^^**


End file.
